I Need You (To Save Me)
by moosealecki
Summary: Superlock Highschool AU: Sherlock is a recent attendee at Omaha Highschool. Dean Winchester is in town with Sam, struggling to survive high school. Castiel has lived in Omaha all his life, along with his family and dreams of escaping this dead end town. John Watson is happy with where he is, or so he thinks. Johnlock, Destiel, etc. OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER VACATION!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Superlock Highschool AU. Main ships are Destiel and Johnlock. I don't know who to pair with Sammy yet so if you have any ideas, hmu! Yeah, leave a review, follow, favorite, PM me, let me know what you think!:) If there's any OOC ness I apologize and please let me know what I should do to fix it. **

"Dean, come on!"  
Dean jolted awake due to the banging on the door and his little brothers high-pitched whine. A quick glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand confirmed his fears that he'd slept for far too long.

He jumped out of bed and let out a short, "I'm up Sammy!" as he dug around for a pair of (mostly) clean jeans. Finding a pair stuffed under his bed Dean gave them a quick sniff just to make sure. _Gotta do the laundry_ soon he mentally reminded himself as he jerked open the middle drawer of his dresser and yanked on a black T-shirt followed by an unbuttoned overshirt all to be covered in his dad's old leather jacket.

Dean quickly exited his room after pulling on his boots. He stopped outside the bathroom to fix his hair and hastily brush his teeth. No longer looking as if he'd just woken up 5 minutes ago he left the bathroom and stumbled down the hall to be greeted by Bitchface #34.

"You got your stuff Sammy?" he said, lofting his bag over his shoulder.

"Dean we're going to be late," Sam fired off at him, accompanied by the trademark eyeroll and crossed arms as he blocked the front door.

"I slept through my alarm Sam, big deal, don't get your panties in a twist," he retorted, "Did you get some breakfast?"

Sam mumbled something under his breath as he turned on his heel, dropping his arms to open the door and in the process trying to avoid Deans' question. Unfortunately for him, if there's one thing Dean won't let go of, it's anything relating to Sam.

"Sam. Did you eat?" Dean repeated, focusing on his brother.

"No, I didn't Dean, there was nothing in the fridge or the cupboards," Sam said quietly, his eyes suddenly becoming very interested in the floor.

Dean sighed, knowing that it wasn't Sam's fault that he hadn't had anything to eat. He'd have to make sure John left them more money next time he was around. "C'mon, we can get something from the vending machines at school if we hurry," he said as he grabbed his keys from their hook next to the door and went outside to his car with Sam trailing behind.

"Dean we're not going to have time, we're already late! And I don't know where any of my classes are or-"

"Sam, relax we have plenty of time, see? 15 minutes," Dean abruptly interrupted him before Sam could work himself into a nerd frenzy, earning himself another Bitchface.

Dean grinned impishly and opened the drivers side door, chucking his bag into the back seat and started his Baby. Sam plopped down into shotgun with his over sized backpack stored behind his seat. With seatbelts buckled, Dean began his race against the odds to get to the first day of highschool on time.

-

His eyes snapped open. He'd been up for hours, awaiting the proper time to arise so as not to raise any questions from his brother. He threw the covers off of his bed and strode into the bathroom across the hall.

Stripping his pajama trousers, t-shirt, and pants, he stepped into the cold shower. The frigid water sharpened his mind and senses even more than they already were. The cold water raised gooseflesh all over his body, causing a quick shudder at the icy cold numbness spreading from his head to his toes.

Grabbing the bar of soap resting on the shelf below the showerhead, he lathered up his raven black hair and pale, lean body. Quickly rinsing the soap off he turned off the water and began to dry himself off with a towel from the towel rack. Taking long showers was both unnecessary and a waste of time, he had found it to be much better to simply take care of what he had to and not to prolong the experience any longer than he had to.

He tied the towel around his waist and returned to his bedroom. Opening his closet his sharp eyes analyzed the various shirts. _Not a suit, too formal, not an undershirt, too casual, not a t-shirt, too boring._ Letting out a long sigh, he chose a long sleeved, pale blue button up. He strode across the room and pulled out a drawer from his chest of drawers and selected a pair of plain black pants. Shutting that drawer and opening the one above, he grabbed a pair of black trousers.

Straightening himself with clothes now on and shoes tied, one last once over was given to check that all of the items necessary for school had been stored in his bag. Satisfied with his morning preparations, he picked up his messenger bag and loped downstairs.

_Maybe I should eat breakfast_ Tilting his head in the direction of the kitchenette, the idea was quickly discarded once the sink turned on, letting him know that his brother was in the process of washing his dishes _It's a Monday, first day if school, 30- no 35 seconds to wash his dishes hmm cereal bowl, one spoon, one glass of water._

His brother walked into the room, scowl already in its usual spot. _Definitely cereal. Probably that disappointing extra fiber cereal he just loves so much _

"Sherlock you can't go to school in that," Mycroft sternly stated, flicking his eyes over his little brothers outfit., disapproval and contempt oozing from his expression.

"I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing," Sherlock sarcastically retorted.

"You don't, but the other *ahem* children will," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh but why should I care what they think? I don't need them. By the way, how's the diet going dear brother, Special K for breakfast again?"

Mycroft's smirk was twisted into a deep scowl to Sherlock's delight. Cerulean eyes twinkling, he turned on his heel and strode out of their apartment, much to the annoyance of his older brother. Today was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Update: This story is on hiatus until summer vacation. I don't have the time to continue working on it right now, but it is not dead. I will be writing, just not posting. Sorry for the inconvenience D:


End file.
